battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47
The AK-47 (Russian: Автомат Калашникова 1947, Avtomat Kalashnikova 1947; "Kalashnikov Automatic Rifle, 1947 Model") is a Soviet assault rifle designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in 1947. It is known as the most used and most produced firearm in the world, with an approximated 75 million AK-47s produced, and a total of around 100 million AK-types produced. It was often copied, or modified into unique weapons such as the Chinese Type 56, the Israeli Galil, the Finnish RK-62, AKM, RPK and a more modern variants, such as the AK-74. It was first put into service with the Soviet Armed Forces and other nations of the Warsaw Pact, and is still in service with many countries today. It became a cultural icon, not just used widely by some paramilitary and guerrilla forces, but also had an effect that has made it popular in some action television programs, films/movies, printed media, and video games. The AK-47 fires the 7.62x39mm M43 cartridge , typically from a 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of approximately 600 rounds per minute, up to an effective range of 350–400 meters. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the AK-47 is an option issued to the NVA Assault kit. It has a capacity of 30 rounds with 5 magazines in reserve. It has high damage multipliers, low accuracy, moderate recoil and a moderate rate of fire. It is capable of killing in between 1 and three rounds, depending on shot placement. It is one of the counterparts -- alongside the AKMS -- to the American and ARVN M16 and CAR-15, although they perform much differently. File:BFVAK47.JPG|'AK-47' in Battlefield Vietnam Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the AK-47 is the standard primary weapon for the PLA's Assault and Medic kits. The weapon is very similar to the AK-101 in terms of stats, sharing near-identical spread, rate of fire, and recoil values, although the AK-47 is both marginally more powerful, at 38 damage as opposed to 37, and marginally more inaccurate, with 2.3 spread increase per round as opposed to 2 even. As with other factions' assault rifles, the AK-47's medic variant is equipped with an underslung grenade launcher; specifically, the GP-25. Damage-wise, it is the second most-powerful weapon in the assault class, surpassed in damage only by the G3. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, the AK-47 is issued to the MEC Special Forces Medic kit, all in exactly the same manner as in the base game, and with its exact stats. Gallery File:AK.JPG|The AK-47 in Battlefield 2. screen000.png|The AK-47's iron sight AK_47_Reload_BF2.png|Reloading the AK-47 with GP-25 BF2AK47Render.png|Render of the AK-47. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the AK-47 is featured as the main weapon of the MEC's Assault Kit in multiplayer. It is equipped with an under-barrel GP-25 grenade launcher and has decent accuracy and fire rate with moderate damage. It is also equipped with a 4X scope for better mid to long range accuracy, although burst firing to hit targets at long range is extremely advised. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the AK47 is issued to the Assault kit. It has a 30-round magazine and open iron sights, though this is due to the misalignment of the rear sight. The weapon is capable of killing an enemy in five to six shots, and has a rather sharp recoil pattern, which can affect long range shooting. It is in between the M16 and M14 for damage, rate of fire, reload time, accuracy, hipfire spread and recoil. It is very popular amongst players, due to its balance of accuracy, damage, rate of fire and its ability to kill enemies easily at close to mid range. AK47StatsBC2V.jpg|The AK-47's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2V AK47 Rest.png|'AK-47'. BFBC2V AK47 IS.png|Iron sight. BFBC2V AK47 Reload.png|Reloading. AK47 BC2V.png|The AK-47 at Hill 137. AK47 BC2V IS.png|The AK-47's iron sights. ak47.jpg|The render of the AK-47. Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.36 - 0.88 |spreaduz = 0.40 - 3.00 |sreadinc = 0.47 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Assault |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = |slot = Primary weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = }} In Battlefield Play4Free, the AK-47 is a purchasable assault rifle for the Assault Kit. It is a high risk-high reward weapon as it has very high damage in close range battle, but also the worst recoil and spread out of all the assault rifles. It is a great weapon in close quarters battle, but outside of that, the weapon suffers from inaccuracy and recoil to prove useful for medium to long range engagements. As far as appearances go, the AK-47 has its classic wooden stock, pistol grip, and handguard with the rest of the weapon being stamped sheet metal. The AK-47 can be purchased for either 650 or 91,800 for Credit purchases, or 89 for a day, 199 for a week, 589 for a month, and 1,499 to have forever, putting it as the most expensive assault rifle that can be bought by Credits or Play4Free Funds. The weapon can also be purchased for 6,749 before level 20 for unlimited use. BFP4F AK-47 Poster.png|Promotional poster of the new released AK-47 from the Play4Free website http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=66117 BFP4F AK47.png|The AK47 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F AK47 Sight.png|Aimed down sights. BFP4F AK47 Reload.png|Reloading. BFP4F AK47 Sprint.png|Sprinting. BFP4F AK47 3rd Person.png|Third person view. BFP4F AK47 View.png|More detailed look upon the AK-47 in Battlefield Play4Free. AK-47J Large P4F.png|Jungle skin render. jungleKit_assault_highlight_en.jpg|Promotional poster of the new released AK-47 jungle camo from the Play4Free website weapon-weekend-ak47.jpg|AK-47 weapon weekend poster Videos Video:AK47|Gameplay with the AK47 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley in Rush mode Video:Battlefield Play4Free AK-47 Commentary (with other updates and news)|'AK-47' Commentary in Battlefield Play4Free Trivia *The AK-47's damage system file in Battlefield Vietnam is almost exactly the same as the StG 44's, including the name "Sg44". There are some minor differences, but the two weapons are almost exactly the same. *In Battlefield Vietnam, the weapon is a Chinese Type 56, evident by its full circle sight. **Curiously, the Chinese kits in[[ Battlefield 2| Battlefield 2]] use the Russian version of the AK-47 (non-full circle sights) External links *AK-47 on Wikipedia *AK-47 on Modern Firearms References de:AK-47ru:АК-47es:AK-47 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online